


Running Amok

by SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hawkmoth is just plain terrible, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll add tags later.., Ladybug Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas/pseuds/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas
Summary: Marinette lost her parentsChloé's mom is in another countryAdrien...is a really good friend-----------DON'T READI am rewriting This as a wholebut I'll keep this work for...WHAT I AM SAYING is I am making a new work, but keep this one as it is. So OkayWell you can read if you want, just know that it won't finish, kinda.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. 2 Rich kids and an orphan

Adrien Agreste is a normal boy with a normal (As normal as a model teenager’s) life. With a loving family, a great public school (Gabriel agreed to let him go when he got a bodyguard for Adrien) and two great friends, Chloé Bourgeois, and Marinette.

  


Chloé Bourgeois is a humble, caring, and helpful child. Even with her absent mother she has two great best friends that she will protect with her life. She met Marinette when Adrien invited her to his house a day after her mother left, and on the way there she saw a little girl probably the same age as her at the time walking alone carrying a book turning into an alleyway. Chloé, sneaking past her own guards, followed the girl to a broken down bakery. The girl probably didn’t notice Chloé, because when she turned around she was startled. “W-What are you d-doing here?” the girl, upon further inspection seemed to be malnourished and very tired. “Are” Chloé needed to choose her words carefully, “you okay?” the girl started crying Chloé didn’t know what to do, so she called for her daddy.

  


Marinette has not had the best of young childhood. After a trip from Tibet, her family was attacked. Marinette, was told to run while hearing the screams of agony of both her parents echoing everywhere. She ran, she ran to the bakery, locked the doors, and hid. She stayed in the bakery for weeks trying to conserve food. When she was looking through her bag to find any forgotten snacks, she remembered a cool stone she found in Tibet and went looking for it (Just because your starving doesn’t mean your not bored!) to find the stone had broken to reveal a fan looking jewel. Suddenly the jewel started glowing a deep blue and out came Dussu. After the shock Marinette and Dussu became good friends. Marinette heard stories and learned about the Miraculous (but only that there are more than just the Peacock), but Marinette still felt lonely. When a blond young girl found her in the bakery she was scared, no one would have known she would get a new great friend that day.

  


Marinette lives in a room in the hotel, and is slowly recovering from...having both of her parents murdered, though she seems fine Marinette was just burying the feelings and memories. Chloé always tried cheering Marinette up, if she is having a bad day, Marinette had nightmares and asked to sleep with Chloe for months. Adrien and Chloé were always going over to one of each others homes to play together, so the day when Marinette and Adrien met, she was out of her room looking for Chloé. When she finally found Chloé, Chloé was being chased down the hall by a boy with blonde hair. After seeing this, Marinette did the completely normal and justified thing for a traumatized child. 

  


**Marinette used High Jump Kick on Adrien.**

  


**It’s Super Effective!**

  


After that event, Marinette and Adrien became quick friends. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer is ending in a week. And something tells Marinette that this year will be a tiny bit different.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl comes to class.  
> A little more insight to who everyone is. kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing  
> Also did I just make an AU by accident?

First day of the school year and they have two new students are joining the class, but only one came today; Alya Césaire. Alya was greeted by the class and sat next to Marinette in the back.

“Hi there” Alya greeted 

Marinette was studying Alya for a good 30 seconds until Chloé turned around and said “She’s Marinette and I’m Chloé and this dork is Adrien” Chloé gestured to the blonde boy next to her, "sorry Mari’s a bit shy”

“Oh okay, nice to meet you!” Alya smiled

* * *

At the end of class 

“-of you go to the library”

“Well bye bye Mari, me and Adridork are going now! Show Alya around won’t ya?” Chloé bolted out the room dragging a confused Adrien with her.

Marinette blinked  _...wat?  _ Was all Marinette thought.

“Uhh..hi, you don’t have to show me around if you don’t want to” Alya smiled nervously

“No, sorry. I’ll show you around come on the library is over there” Marinette gestured toward what probably was the library since she was just pointing at a wall. “Follow me” She then walked out the door.

* * *

“Chlo, what are you doing?” Adrien inquired. They were hiding behind the stairs spying on an awkward interaction between two girls.

“We are going to improve Mari’s social skills, and maybe get a new friend on the way” Chloé responded. 

Marinette is a kind, helpful, and overall great friend, but the only friends she has are Adrien and Chloé. And Chloé is determined to change that, not that she doesn’t like Marinette but they can’t always be together. The one time Chloé and Marinette were separated for about 2 hours because of traffic, and Chloé ended up walking in to Marinette’s room seeing Marinette talking to a jar of jelly and a loaf of bread about fixing something with magic, Chloé was concerned for Marinette’s mental state that day.

“Do you think the new girl is special in any way? Since we’ve never tried to set Mari with anyone else before” Adrien was just trying to see why Chloé waited so long to find Marinette a new friend.

“Alya is new, a clean slate, she will treat Mari like a normal human being instead of a volcano going to erupt any second now”

Early into Chloé and Marinette’s school life some people bullied Marinette for being too smart (Which shouldn’t be a bad thing). Marinette, one day was just not having it and...well no one actually knows what happened (besides Marinette who doesn’t like to talk about it) but the end result was those kids avoided Marinette at all cost. Marinette tried apologizing but they ran away before Marinette could say anything. So Marinette had a reputation of a dangerous person, and everyone besides Adrien and Chloé was at least a little scared of her. Chloé's hopes is that Alya will treat Marinette normally.

“Oh, Okay let’s hope that they become good friends” Adrien smiled

* * *

“HAHA! You really thought anyone would want to be your friend?!” a boy was laughing at a red-headed girl with glasses named: Sabrina

Sabrina is a kind person but people just keep taking advantage of her. She thought they were nice, turns out they aren’t and now she’s being laughed at, laughed at for believing people actually appreciate her hard work.

_ Metal Mind, I’m la Papillon. I give you the power to show those brats what you’re made of. In exchange you find two pieces of Jewelry and deliver it to me. _

“Okay, Papillon” Sabrina responded as a dark cloud starts to envelop her 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone Heart.   
> Metal Mind.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I tried.


	3. Confusionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is insane  
> Marinette is protective  
> Chloe is confusion  
> Adrien is in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Metal Mind"  
> but no mind

Its body is metallic, two holes where eyes should be are glowing red as if the inside was hollow and molten. It was humanoid and large, and a dark book seemed in the middle of its chest. The whole being seemed to radiate heat. The people in the courtyard start running away while the Monster searches the crowd.

“Hello, ‘Friends’” The voice is empty and cold. Despite its fiery glow the being seemed to have made the air colder where its eyes turned to the group of people that wronged her.

* * *

“And here is the library!”

“Um we’ve been sitting here for about five minutes already, you didn-”

A loud crash was heard throughout the whole building, and several people fell over

Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and took her to the screens on the wall.

A Monster is running after a bunch of people who were running away, scattered in every direction away from the being.

“Come on, let’s go!” Alya ran to the door.

“W-where are you going?!”

“If there’s a supervillain there will be a superhero not far behind!” Alya ran out before Marinette could even process what Alya just said.

* * *

Marinette sprinted into the bathroom (which is almost perpetually empty) and shook her backpack open to reveal a little being sleeping peacefully in a fluffy glove.

“Dussu!” Marinette whisper-screamed

“Mmmuuuaaahhh School’s over already?” The dark blue Kwami’s eyes were still closed

“No...well maybe, ANYWAY remember once you said something about other Miraculous?”

The little Kwami’s eyes opened instantly and flew out of the bag “What is it?”

Marinette opened the news on her phone to show the metallic monster

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloé being the sane person she is ran home as fast as she could, when the monster appeared.

Concerned for Marinette and Adrien, she called them. Marinette answered

“HeyChloéIamaliveandrunningafterAlyasodon’tcallbacksinceIamchasingamonsterbyeeee!!”

...and she hang up.

  
  


Adrien picked up and said he is looking for Marinette to see if she’s safe.

Chloé turned on her television to see the news. Only to be distracted 15 seconds later by a box on her table with red lines going in an odd pattern. She opened it. A bright red light came out to show a red flying bug-thing.

“Hello, Chloé! I am the manifestation of good luck and creation, my names Tikki. You have been chosen to fight off magic monsters created by negative emotions with magic powers bestowed upon you by me, by wearing magic jewelry! By the way if you lose EVEN ONCE the world might end!”

“...wat” Chloé is confusion 

* * *

  
  


The police built a barricade near the school where Metal Mind has destroyed a part of the wall by walking through it. Metal Mind started moving, slowly as if it were walking in a pool of jelly, outside where her ‘friends’ were running.

“Fire!”

Police have shot taser at the monster.

The damage done to the monster was not only  **not** stopping it, it also seemed to take in the energy and turn it to heat making the monster move much quicker, since seconds later its metallic hand swiped through the barricade the police made, blowing people away. It grabbed a nearby car and absorbed the metal. The monster grew larger.

Metal Mind looked around the area and found one of her “friends”. Metal Mind formed a ball of metal in its left hand. Metal Mind’s heat focused on the arm making it glow red while the rest of the body became cooler. Next the arm backed up then threw the ball of metal at high speed.

A red yo-yo caught the ball and changed its course straight to Metal Mind’s head.

Metal Mind brought her hands to her chest to protect it. The ball hit Metal Mind’s square in the face, she didn’t even care.

People turned to the direction of where the yo-yo came from. 

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a red mask and suit covered in black spots.

Metal Mind then looked at the red clad girl, eyes burning in anger.

* * *

Marinette ran out of the bathroom. The monster is called an ‘Akuma’ which is formed by the Miraculous of the Butterfly. But the most important part Marinette knows is that she has to get Alya out of there.

_ I finally got a new friend after all this time and now they are chasing an akuma I can’t let them get hurt! _

Marinette saw smoke and people running away from the front of her.  _ That was easy. _ Marinette sprinted through the park in the direction of the chaos.

Marinette turned the corner and found the monster fighting against a girl in attire representing a ladybug. She managed to wrap her yo-yo around the akuma’s arms.

“The Ladybug Miraculous” Dussu said in an informative way

“Yeah I thought so” Marinette replied as she searched for a girl that is somehow no scared at all at a Metal akuma that can destroy buildings.

Then the Ladybug Miraculous user got launched in Marinette’s direction and hit a nearby building

“ow...Eh?! What are you doing here?! It’s dangerous!” The Ladybug Miraculous girl seemed to be a teeny tiny little bit worried 

“Greetings my name is Marinette what’s your name? I’m looking for my fr-” Marinette was interrupted by a scream of help, “Okay, I think that’s her so...Bye!” and she ran towards the source of the noise.

The scream wasn’t in the direction of the akuma so she wasn’t too worried that will see her.

But that doesn’t mean that she’s out of danger yet.

Marinette found Alya trying to lift a rock that was on the leg of a blond boy screaming like a banshee: Adrien Agreste

For a second Marinette’s eyes spaced out then looked at the rock crushing the leg of her friend

Marinette ran up to the two, and lifted the rock with some effort. Alya’s eyes grew the size of plates and her jaw dropped, and Adrien just sighed in relief. Marinette is stronger than she looks.

* * *

Chloé had the power of the Ladybug Miraculous, and has to defeat the monster which is called an ‘Akuma’ 

Chloé just got hit into a wall and Marinette is running straight towards the akuma

“No wait!” but she was gone. Chloé took her yo-yo and swung towards the akuma. 

_ Maybe if I can defeat the akuma quickly Mari won’t get hurt _

“Lucky Charm!” Chloé shouted. Tikki said it will give her an object to assist in defeating the akuma.

**You obtained** **_Wrench_ ** **!**

_ … a Wrench!? What am I supposed to do with this?! _

The akuma looked at Chloé with a hot gase 

Chloe, panicking, looked around the monochrome area until she saw a fire hydrant flash in red and black spots

_ There! _

Chloe slid under Metal Mind wrapping her yo-yo around its leg, Metal Mind turned around and ran after the red hero. She sprinted to the fire hydrant only to find out that the wrench was too comically large to open the waterworks, like a cartoon. Turning around to witness a giant metal behemoth rushing towards her. With no time to waste Chloe raised the Lucky Charm in the air with the determination of a video game character. She swung that red piece of metal like a hammer down on to the fire hydrant.

The power of the Ladybug Miraculous boosted Chloe’s swing to crush the hydrant like an empty water bottle. Immediately water sprung up and hit the akuma square in the face. Water covered the akuma, making it cool and slow, soon the akuma will be imobile. The Akuma noticed this and attempted to cover the dark purple book in Its chest, but froze before it could cover it.

Steam clouded the area along with a long hiss. Chloe was on guard , Tikki said that she has to break the akuma to return the person back to normal. When the steam cleared Chloe found the akuma frozen trying to cover a dark purple book in the center of its chest.

Chloe walked up to the book, picked it up, then proceeded to slam it on the ground. The book broke on impact and a black purple butterfly flew out.

Right before Chloe transformed, (like literally when she was in the middle of saying “Spots”) Tikki said to purify the akuma.

Sliding her finger across her yo-yo made it open to a light that seemed like magic. Watching the fluttering butterfly floating away as fast as a butterfly can fly, Chloe swiped the magic yoyo across the air, catching the akuma inside.

Taping the yoyo again opened it up again to reveal a white butterfly with wrinkled wings, trying to fly up but failing to do so. Chloe held it in her hand wondering if she hurt it.

Another power that Tikki told her to use is “Miraculous Cure”. Chloe eyed the polka dot wrench, holding it in her free hand, throwing it up caused magic flowing around the area. Seacons later the city looked exactly the same as before the akuma attack. Though one thing wasn’t repaired; the butterfly.

“Huh? What happened?” Chloe’s gaze rose up to see a familiar girl sitting on the ground.

“You go to Françoise Dupont, right?” Chloe was going through her memory thinking who this girl is.

“Oh shoot! Imma be late for class!” Sammy? Sabine? Sabrina? Said

“Eh, I doubt it, school’s probably canceled” 

“Huh? Why?” 

I’ll tell you while I walk you home, come on”

“O-okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting will be very inconsistent...sorry.
> 
> At least 1 post every 5 decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :D


End file.
